<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down by the river where it's warm and green by sugarandhoneytea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297044">Down by the river where it's warm and green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea'>sugarandhoneytea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Tags to Come, Author attempts goth poetry, Fake not-dating (not to be confused with fake breakup), Petey's got a case of the yearnies, The goths have two braincells among them and they belong to Pete and Firkle, The vampire stuff's legit don't @ me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has been awfully suspicious lately...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike "Vampir" Makowski/Pete Thelman, Mike Makowski/Pete Thelman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down by the river where it's warm and green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this chapter's real effin short sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Pete, you good?"</p><p>Pete snapped back to attention and looked over at Michael with a soft 'whuh?' as he set his pencil down. He'd been staring out of the window at the bridge where the Vamp kids were having their weekly party.</p><p>"You look miserable, and not the cool kind. You good?" Michael repeated.</p><p>"Oh, yeah just... thinkin'." Pete sighed, looking back out the window and into the night. </p><p>"K...ay. Well we're gonna recite our poetry if you wanna start." Henrietta offered. Pete sat up and shifted on the bed to get a little bit away from the window.</p><p>"Alright I guess.</p><p><em>The beast which Time won't touch, and Night claims as its child. We met as enemies, but your untameable ways, unbound by law of man and your death-born beauty lured me away from the path I'd walked. I grew to love you as though it were a demonic destiny. My soul is yours to own, O son of shadows. You of cold pale skin and red-stained tooth, And your emerald eyes shrouded in darkness, yet so bright and caring.They set my dark soul aflame with all-consuming fire, each glimpse of your sharp fangs tosses more kindling to the unholy blaze, until I burn away to ash. </em> <em>Enemy of light, thy name is the sweetest to hear. I would slay a thousand armies, and be burned at the stake if only for your name to be on my dying breath." </em></p><p>"Wow..." Henrietta and Michael murmured in unision. Michael continued to say, "That was pretty hardcore."</p><p>"Pete are you in love with Mike?" Firkle asked bluntly while he scribbled something on a sheet of paper. Pete's ears turned a shade of red comparable to his hair dye as he spluttered "Fuck no!"</p><p>"Come on Firkle, Pete wouldn't date that poser." Henrietta chastised.</p><p>"We literally know nobody else who could be described as having emerald eyes. He mentions red-stained fangs, he's talking about a green-eyed vampire the whole time. He's in love with Mike." Firkle said, gesturing wildly with his hands at Pete's general direction.</p><p>"Am not!" Pete huffed as he crossed his arms. "I'm talking about someone else!"</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Firkle gave Pete the side-eye. "Then who?"</p><p>"... Not Mike!!!"</p><p>"It is Mike, just admit it!"</p><p>"Firkle, if he says it's not Mike, it's not Mike!" Henrietta put her hand on the little kindergoth's shoulder.</p><p>"God," Firkle said in exasperation, "You guys are idiots."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>